


Roses

by godlike_wrath



Category: tcc - Fandom
Genre: Cutesy shit, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, cutesy murderer shit, dont like dont read, dyl is anxious gay, dylan is secretly gay for his reb, dylan talks to his stuffed animals, eric is secretly gay for his vodka, this was my v-day present for my boyfriend, yall know the drill at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlike_wrath/pseuds/godlike_wrath
Summary: Dylan is really gay for Eric, and decides to confess his love on the day of love.





	Roses

Valentines day was coming up, and Columbine High School was abuzz with activity.

There were red and pink decorations all over the halls, and the student senate was selling roses and candies to buy your loved one. 

The entire school was excited for the day. 

 

Dylan hated it. 

 

He scoffed at the couples who seemed more willing to be especially affectionate in the halls, and the decorations, pretending to hate the entire idea of the holiday.

In truth, he was lonely and hopelessly in love with one boy. 

His best friend, Eric Harris. 

 

“ V! Fucking christ dude are you high? You’re being spacy as shit! “ 

Dylan jumped as Eric snapped his fingers in his face.

“ S-Sorry Reb… Minds all fucked up. “

Eric rolled his eyes.

“ When isn’t it, man? “

Dylan just looked down at his hands, frowning softly. 

“ Hey… V, I didn’t mean anything by that. “

Eric rested his hand on Dylan’s knee. 

“ Vodka...Look at me. “

Dylan looked up at Eric.

“ You okay, man? “

Dylan smiled slightly at the concern in Eric’s eyes.

“ I’m okay, Reb. Just got shit on my mind. “

Eric frowned, raising a brow.

“ You sure man? “

“ Yeah. “

Eric smiled, and Dylan’s heart leaped. 

All he could think about was kissing Eric as they went to go smoke. 

  
  


Dylan sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes. 

School today had sucked, and Valentine's Day was only getting closer. 

He laid back, humming softly to the KMFDM that played from his speakers. 

His heart was all over the place, and his brain had given up on trying to rein it in. 

Eric was straight, right?

He had thought so, until today.

Eric had been way closer and more affectionate than he usually was, and it was driving Dylan insane.

He rolled over and looked at the koala bear sitting on his pillow.

“ What do you think? “

He asked the animal.

“ Think he likes me? “

“ Fair enough. Should I confess like I said I would? “

Dylan smiled to himself. 

Here he was, talking to a stuffed animal and asking it it’s opinion on his boy problems. 

“ Yeah, you’re right. I’ll do it. “

He tossed his hat off to the side and sat up. 

“ I’m gonna tell him. “

  
  


Valentine’s day was three days away, and Dylan was freaking out.

Nothing was going wrong with his plan; everything was actually going off without a hitch. 

That’s what scared him. 

He had left love notes in Eric’s locker for the last few days, being extra careful as to mask his handwriting so Eric wouldn’t know it was him. 

He had the money and the necklace he had pulled some strings to get.

And currently he was going to go buy the rose from student senate. 

Dylan knocked lightly on the conference room door where the senate had set up their little shop. 

Only one person was in there, and it made Dylan let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“ Come in! “

Annie Cadwell was sitting at the table, surrounded by a bunch of crap they had for sale. 

Dylan quietly entered, his anxiety spiking. 

“ Oh! Dylan! What a lovely surprise! How can I help you? “

She smiled warmly at him, making his anxiety go down just a touch. 

“ U-Uh…I… “

He stuttered, his heart racing,

“ Anxious? It’s okay, shockingly enough a lot of people have been. What are you looking for? “

“ F-Flower… “

He mumbled, sitting down across from her.

“ Okay! Well we have daisies, lilies, sunflowers, roses… “

Dylan nodded slightly when she said roses.

Annie smiled and pulled two pieces of paper out from a folder behind her.

“ Okay! Well, pick one, and then you can write down who you want it to be sent to! “

She tapped one paper that already had a list of names on it.

“ Don’t worry, it will be completely anonymous if you choose. And, “

She put her hand on his twitchy one

“ This interaction will stay between you and me. I won’t tell anyone anything that happens. “

Dylan smiled gratefully at her, then looked down at the order sheet for the flowers.

He decided on a simple red rose. 

“ Oh, a classic. Good choice! “

She handed him a pen and slid him the paper with the names on it.

“ Now, who do you want us to give this to? “

Dylan bit his lip. 

It was now or never. 

He took a shaky breath and wrote down Eric’s name on the paper. 

Annie took the paper back, looking over it.

She smiled softly. 

“ Anonymous, I suppose? “

Dylan nodded.

She made a mark next to Eric’s name, then put both papers back. 

“ I’m sure he’ll love it. “

Dylan handed her the two dollars it cost, and stood up.

“ Have a good day, Dylan! “

“ Y-You too… “

He mumbled. 

Dylan left the conference room, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

That was over. 

Now it was just time to wait for the big day. 

  
  


Three days later, it was Valentine’s day. 

Dylan threw up when he was getting ready, the anxiety of what he was about to do making his stomach churn. 

When he got to school, he met up with Reb and tried to act natural. 

“ Fuckin christ I hate this shit, man. Everyone gets all lovey dovey and shit and ignores everyone for their fuckin partner. “

Dylan nodded along, taking a drag from his cigarette.

It was second hour, and they were supposed to be in math class but neither of them actually gave a shit about the class. 

“ Hey, V? “

“ Yeah Reb? “

“ Can I be real with you for a minute? “

“ Course, man. “

“ I don’t hate this shit. The holiday and everything. I just hate seeing the couples because they remind me of how lonely I am. “

Dylan turned to look at Eric,

“ Me too...But hey, least we have each other. “

Eric smiled fondly at Dylan.

“ Yeah. I got you, V, and that’s all I need. “

A bell inside the school rang, and Eric put out his cigarette.

“ Let’s go. “

“ Yeah. “

Dylan drummed his fingers on the table anxiously. 

He was sitting at their table in the library, waiting for Eric to show up.

The valentines were delivered just before lunch, so Dylan was thoroughly nervous about what was going to happen when Eric got to the library. 

“ V! “

Speak of the devil. 

Dylan turned around and looked at Eric.

“ Hey, Reb. “

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the red rose in Eric’s hand. 

“ Woah, dude. You got a rose? “

Eric sat down next to Dylan, a slight grin on his face. 

“ Yeah! I don’t know who from, though. “

Dylan forced a nonchalant laugh.

“ No idea on my end, man. “

He shoved a hand in his jacket pocket, feeling the necklace there. 

He had to do it now, or he’d chicken the fuck out and never forgive himself. 

Eric was digging in his backpack for something, so Dylan took the chance to push his hair out of his eyes and take a deep breath. 

“ Hey, Eric? “

Eric sat up, science notebook clutched in his hand.

“ What? “

“ I...I know who bought you that rose. “

Eric raised a brow, a small smirk on his lips.

“ Oh yeah? Who? “

Dylan took a shaky breath.

“ ...I did. “

Eric was silent, and Dylan felt like running for it. 

But he kept going with his plan. 

“ I uh...I got you this, too. “

He pulled the gold necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Eric. 

The older boy’s beautiful eyes were blown wide with shock. 

“ I...I like you, Reb. I love you. “

Dylan clenched his hands into a painfully tight fist. 

“ I...I understand if you don’t like me back, I just needed to-mmph! “

Dylan’s rambling was silenced as Eric pulled him down for a kiss. 

He melted into it after a few seconds, all his anxiety melting away. 

Eric pulled back after a minute, resting his forehead against Dylan’s.

“ I love you too. “

Dylan looked at Eric, shocked.

“ R-Really? “

“ Really. “

They were silent for a bit, reveling in the warmth of the moment. 

“...I love you, Reb. “


End file.
